Come Back to Us
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Timber is a good boy dating a popular snobby girl because she randomly picked him and Timber just said yes. His friends doesn't like her so they wanted Timber to dump her, until they changed him into a bad-boy. Can they change him back to the normal Timber again? Rated K-T


"Timber! Come back to us!" The boys yelled at him with hatred, anxiousness, annoyance and frustration.

"Look guys." Timber said, arrogantly. "You made me look like this. You made me act like this. You made me talk like this, and _You_, changed me."

Tommy was shaking his head in desperation. He- wait, erase that. _They_ wanted him like this in the 1st place. Let's go back at the beginning of this problem.

**(=-=)**

The Sandlot boys dragged Timber off the pitcher's mound and Timber was struggling at their grips. "Hey girls!" Tommy yelled, calling the attention of the girls loitering near the bleachers.

There are four girls actually and three of them knows baseball.

One of them is the glorious Hayley Goodfairer, the star. Batting up fastballs is her thing. One blink from an under-hand pitch and you'll get a strike.

Then, another one is Anna Jasmine Tyler. She's bestfriends with Wok and Roll that's why Two-ton and the others started to call her "Jazz" because it fits the group. _"Jazz, Wok and Roll"._

And she's kind of a better outfielder than Q. If they ever wanted a subsititute for Q whenever he's in a contest or a Science fair with Johnny and Scotty Smalls, she's a perfect sub.

The other one is Patricia Nova Wakamoto, Wok's young sister. Another good pitcher but Timber is the person who can really throw some heat. Patricia's just a perfect one because Timber takes a lot of time to focus on the bat than the head of the batter.

The last girl in their group is Aubrey Parker, called "Piper" because during the musical recital of every Summer music workshop, Aubrey played a flute in the school's orchestra and was actually DP's lab partner during 6th grade.

She had no idea about baseball. Sure, she can catch and throw but she can not bat. And she's a bit slow. She's a better goody-two-shoes than Ryan and Q. And Two-ton would always yell at her for being... a weirdo. She knows Archery and Flute but again, she doesn't know Baseball. It was DP's fault that he brought her for a partner project but soon, they relaxed.

"Yeah?" Hayley asked, getting back at the present. "Can you just... go back to your houses? Boy talk." Tommy said with a smirk.

Hayley nodded and snapped her fingers to get the girls going. "Bye Jazz." Wok and Roll waved and Anna waved back. Patricia knows Wok will be back at the house so she went off without a goodbye. Aubrey waved at the boys and Tommy salutes.

As the girls vanished, Tommy went back to the boys. "Let me go!" Timber yelled at them. If Two-ton was sitting on him, he would be _better_ in yelling and getting off them.

But this time, Wings and DP held his arms while Wok and Roll held his legs. "What's the matter with you?!" Timber yelled in irritation. Two-ton chuckled as he takes off his mitt.

"Relax, Timber." Q said as Timber closed his eyes and sighed, making a sign of defeat.

"Okay, let's get to bussiness." Tommy muttered as the guys lets go of Timber. "What bussiness?" Timber asked, easily confused.

"We need you to break up with that slutty Witch." DP casually said as the boys nodded and muttered in agreement. "G-guys. I just don't have a choice. I don't like her very much but I hate to break her heart and soon, maybe girls will not like me anymore, even as a friend."

The boys stared at him like he was hiding something. "I can't break anyone's heart!" Timber made it clear.

"Come on, Timber!" Wings yelled. "You sound like you can't pass Cupid's test." He said with annoyance printed on his face. "You're _too_ nice." Wok and Roll said in unison.

"Wow. Way to quote Santa." Timber said lamely and began to stand up but Two-ton pushed him down. "Arrabelle is that cheerleading popsicle, right?" Two-ton asked with his eyes narrowed.

Timber nodded slowly and was narrowing his eyes too. "That girl is popular and she's just using you! She can brag about you as her _new_ toy and just kiss you infront of girls!" Tommy said with a pout in the end. "So?" Timber asked.

"You're just gonna let yourself be used like a toilet paper and dumped in the trash can?" Q asked with a worried glance and Ryan tilted his head slowly with also a worried glance. "I'm defenseless."

"You're always defenseless!" Wings corrected and Timber raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're too shy, you're too nice, you're weak, you're too _innocent_, you're always gentle, you're defenseless, you always control your temper, you don't show off, you're such a wuss and _finally_, you are way. Too. Dumb." DP listed with his fingers counting and Timber shook his head. "What do you want me to do? Dump her infront of peoples? 'Cause that'll hurt."

The boys that were surrounding Timber looked at Tommy, who had a small smile forming on his face like he had an idea... which he does. Timber, who caught their heads facing Tommy, looked also at him and then groaned. "Are you saying that's a good idea?"

Tommy chuckled. "Let's go to your house!" He yelled and everyone dragged him to his house. Timber whined as they pulled him. He wasn't lucky that Wings was the one dragging him because he was way too fast.

Somehow, he sometimes really don't like the way his friends judge him. "What're you doing!?" He yelled, almost getting near his house... which it reminds him of regretting the moment that he was telling his friends that his parents are still gone for a day.

"Changing you!" DP yelled at his ears and chuckled as the boys run behind them. Timber groaned and saw his foot set onto the stone pathway and towards the porch.

Wings opened the door with the key **-he stole inside Timber's pocket-** and began to drag him again upstairs where his room is located.

"We're turning like the girls." Q muttered with a grin and Two-ton chuckled. "Make-over!" He yelled and the boys except Timber laughed at his out-burst.

Finally, Timber landed on his bed and Wings chuckled. "Better?" He asked and Timber rolled his eyes. "Just get out." He muttered, throwing them some pillows on his head and Two-ton dodged it.

Ryan and Q got hit on the face while Wok and Roll caught some and tossed it back to Timber.

And now, Two-ton and Roll held his arms while Wok and Q held his legs. DP laughed at the scene.

"What will you do!?" Timber yelled as Wings chuckled at his face. Tommy came back from downstairs with a glove and a basin full of water. And that basin was way too big.

"What the-" Timber can't even breathe. He didn't even let out the last word which made Two-ton groan. Timber never curses actually... well, whenever he feels like it. Tommy put the gloves on and Ryan handed the basin.

"Doctor, the patient is getting crazy! Should we get the operation starting?" DP joked, sounding like a male nurse and the boys laughed... except for Timber whose face looked like he was begging.

Tommy nodded. "Yes DP. We should start with the 1st process: soaking." And DP stiffled a laugh.

"Wait." Timber started as everyone looked at him. "You won't drown me, will you?" He asked. Tommy looked at Q, DP and Ryan, then to Wings and bit his lip.

"Do you think we're crazy?" He asked with a smirk. Timber watched in horror. "I don't think you're crazy. I _know_ you're crazy!" Timber yelled and Tommy clicked his tongue with fake disappointment.

"Thank you for the judgement but the operation will take a lot of time. Now keep your mouth shut 'cause we're wasting minutes already." He said and then Two-ton quickly grabbed the thick blanket beside Timber's head and covered his face.

"Mrphhhhhhh!" Timber's muffled scream echoed in the crowded room. "Chill, Timber. We aren't gonna drown you... _yet_." He heard Wings murmur and the boys laughed as Timber screamed louder.

**(=-=)**

"Okay guys. Ryan, Q, DP, Wok and Roll... you go watch any crap in the living room while we _talk_ to Timbs." Wings instructed and the other boys nodded, getting out of the room.

"Okay." Tommy said and pulled out the towel that was gagged in Timber's mouth. Then he let out a cough.

"Let's say you're a poor boy stuck in gym class and the PE teachers say your weak. Wha' do you say?" Two-ton asked.

"I'll get it better." Timber simply said and Wings groaned. "You have to show them that you are worthy to join... for example, a Baseball team. You need to... make a bet or... do a deal or... challenge anyone. Or even... tell the coaches that you are an awesome pitcher and you would do anything to pass everything."

Then Tommy continued. "The teacher says you're a little pathetic, worthless chipmunk. What's your come back?"

"Uhm, shut up?" Timber suggested and Tommy slapped his forehead. He knows Timber isn't the mean and agressive type though he likes to know what it looks like whenTimber shows it.

"I told your girlfriend that she's a whore. What do you tell me?" Two-ton asked. "Back off." Timber simply said. And the three boys groaned again, sensing that this will take a while.

"1st day of school is coming. C'mon!" Two-ton complained as he throws his arms up high.

**(=-=)**

"Be sarcastic!" Wings yelled at his face and Timber huffed. "You need to make sarcastic remarks." Tommy added and licked his thin lips while Timber bit his lip.

"Okay, I am acting." Two-ton said and stood infront of Timber. "I'm running!" Two-ton said, acting like he is running.

Then he stopped and acts again. "What am I doing?"

"Drinking? No-wait! You're choking. Oh, no! You're suffocating." Timber guessed and Tommy sighed with Wings. "I'm drinking poison and I was almost dying." Two-ton said with his face showing Timber's failure.

"Wow, Two-ton. It could've been funnier in reality. You're _great._" Timber sarcastically judged with his head moving a little and Two-ton yelled. "Yes!" And then Tommy and Wings high-fived.

"No, wait. -you're a dork." Timber said and sets off to go outside... but Wings jumped on him.

**(=-=)**

"Where's Timber?" Patricia hissed impatiently at her brother who is behind her. It was the 1st day of school and luckily, half of them were seperated. _Just_ from _two_ sections.

Timber, Aubrey, Patricia, Wok, Wings and Ryan are in one section and the rest are in another section. It was hell for them.

"You'll see." Wok said with a smirk and fist-bumped with Wings and Ryan who were beside him. Patricia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Students. Do you know where Timber is?" The Blonde teacher asked. Some students that were new just shrugged, not knowing who Timber is but the Sandlot kids just gave a huff. "He's running late."

"I'm right here, ma'am." A male voice answered and the door opened, revealing a _better_ version of Timber.

Patricia's jaw dropped and looked behind her. She closed her mouth, trying to recover and asked Wok. "What. Happened. To him?" She asked slowly, looking back at Timber.

"He got better yesterday." Wings simply answered.

"So is that the reason why you blew us away?" She asked, looking back at Timber who was being observed by the young-looking teacher.

Wok said "yes" and began to watch Patricia's reaction. As Patricia faces infront, the teacher get to snap back in reality.

"Okay, Timber. Sit anywhere you like. There are still a couple of seats available." She said, a little smile forming at her face. Timber smiled back and looked at the rest of the class when Arrabelle, the Blonde girl, shouted.

"Over here, babe!" She yelled and the Sandlot kids heard some girls gasp. And Patricia and the others can't believe of what they heard from some audible whispers coming from other students.

_"He's taken?"_

_"So Arra got a hot boyfriend this Freshman year?"_

_"I can't believe they're together!"_

_"Oh Gosh. That boy is so cute!"_

_"I wish he's mine."_

_"Hush it. She might hear us."_

Timber flashed a flirty smirk at Arrabelle and Patricia's eyes widened. Patricia looked at Aubrey, who was behind Wings and Aubrey just shrugged.

As Timber places his backpack down beside his chair** -which was right next to Arrabelle and infront of Patricia-**, he leaned in towards her and...

"Oh God." Patricia muttered as she blocked her sight. "Please tell me this is still the normal Timber." She muttered to Ryan. She noticed Wok and Wings were watching the couple, like they want to feel what it is like to be kissed like that.

"Uh, ehem! That's enough." The teacher said as she clears her throat. "You're still young." And Wings stifles a laugh at that statement.

"Don't worry, Miss Peffercorn. I can control myself... if you want." Timber said with a calm... and _cool_ voice as Wok and Ryan snorted. "Oh, Timber." Miss Peffercorn sighed as she grinned.

"You remind me of my _old_ days." She murmured as she let out a surprising giggle. "But please, I expect scenes like that would not be produced in classes frequently." She said with a worried and polite smile and then proceed to what she should do.

"I am Miss Wendy Peffercorn, but to be short and comfortable, you may call me Wendy." She said with a glowing smile.

"Isn't she the woman that Squints is dating?" Aubrey asked and the Sandlot kids nodded. "Wow." Wings muttered in awe. "Squints is one lucky man. I wonder why he is still not proposing to her." And that made Wok, Ryan and Aubrey chuckle.

Patricia was still serious. She was awestruck at Timber's new attitude that she just stared at him.

Timber's hairstyle didn't change at all but it was dyed in a Brown haircolor. His clothes? Well, he never dresses with a _Red_ t-shirt inside a Black-and-White checkered button-up shirt, which was open by the way.

The Sandlot kids knows he hates the color Red. As in, totally hates it. He wouldn't even accept the Red rubber shoes his grandmother gave him as a birthday gift.

He wore this Black-and-Red tennis shoes and his Brown pants just absolutely fits him. His eyes didn't change color but it looked like it had confidence and determination inside it. Not like the shyness in the old Timber.

And his lips? The way he smile was very... intriguing. And this time, Patricia never sees Timber smirk like _that._ It looked so... flirty... seductive... interesting... _delicious_.

Patricia groaned in frustration. What would Hayley and Anna say when they saw _him_ like _that?_

**(=-=)**

"Gag me!" Anna yelled at Roll as she saw Timber at lunch time. The Sandlot kids were lucky that they fit in a one long lunch table. Timber wasn't with them, but not far away.

"Hello? We're trying to eat here?" Hayley said as she looks down, getting the image out of her mind. Tommy chuckled. "Isn't he better?"

"Better?" Hayley asked. "They're f*cking each other up!"

"Hayley!" Aubrey called. "The foods' infront of us. Say sorry to the Lord." She scolded with a mother-mode glance. Hayley sighed and muttered a "sorry".

"Anyways. This might not turn good. Why did you do this?" Anna asked the boys, showing a face that she always make whenever she felt like... _really_ mad at her friends but can't produce it.

"Because we have a plan." Two-ton said as he bites onto a pizza that he packed for lunch... which is this time. "I think I'm not liking it." Aubrey said with a worried glance.

"We will get Timber dating her wildly for a week and three days and then BAM! He dumps her... infront of the whole Freshman students inside this cafeteria." DP said as he smiles mischieviously.

"Well it's disgusting!" Patricia yelled as they looked at her. "Look at them!"

"What's wrong with that?" Q asked with a raised eyebrow. Patricia groaned in annoyance.

"He's got his hands all over her and they're sucking faces. Can't you see it?" Patricia asked, her hands pointing to the couple who were, making-out roughly.

"That's not what Timber does to her. All he does to her is just give her a kiss on the cheek, hug her goodbye and hold hands. Simple as that." Patricia enumerated.

"Well, they're gonna stop that at any second now." Two-ton said and they watched Timber.

Then, a geeky girl stopped by behind Timber's seat and handed a Science book to Arrabelle. And they couldn't believe that Arrabelle would just snatch the book and make a sign of thanks like giving a thumbs-up, and kissed Timber in a rough way.

"I don't feel good." Anna said as she shakes her head. "Please, just gag me already." She pleaded to Wok and Roll, who were beside her but they just gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen but, we have to snatch Timber 1st. We're just gonna talk to him." Tommy said as he pulled Wings and DP with him. Ryan let out a loud sigh, which caused everyone to look at him.

"If you wanna see a 'Public Display of Affection', this is an example." Q said with a shudder. They all watched Tommy, Wings and DP approach the couple and Timber stood up quickly like he didn't want to miss some news from the Sandlot.

He was talking to Arrabelle and then gave her one quick kiss on the lips and ran out of the cafeteria with the others.

"Nicely done, Santorelli." Hayley muttered, taking a bite of her sandwich. And as everyone were eating, Timber gets a lecture.

**(=-=)**

"Timber, are you still in with the plan?" DP asked as Tommy pinned him on a locker. "Yeah, I'm cool with it." He said with a convincing smile like Timber does always.

"Why would you think I'm getting out of the plan?" Timber asked as some students passed by them. He watched some three girls pass behind Tommy, Wings and DP, who looked at the girls and Timber winked at them.

The girls giggled and Tommy looked back at Timber. "Because you two were sucking each other's faces _really_ _hard_. Is that still a part of the plan?" Wings asked, making a small scowl on his face and shudder.

"Look guys. You want my moves convincing so there it is!" Timber explained and Tommy looked at him suspiciously.

"This is all a part of my bad-boy reputation." Timber mumbled as Tommy slowly un-pins Timber off the locker. In the same time, the bell rang, making everyone scramble in the hallway and into their classrooms.

"I had my lunch already. Did you have yours?" He asked and Wings snorted. DP shook his head while Tommy just showed a little smirk. They know Timber didn't eat lunch. He just drank an orange juice and then began to do his _job_ with Arrabelle.

"Wow, Timber. You're being a man." Wings casually said with a smirk and Timber chuckles.

"Yeah." DP said and saluted his friends. "I gotta get going. My wallet's not safe inside my backpack and I don't want Wok and Roll sneaking their hands again."

That made Wings, Tommy and Timber crack some laughter.

**(=-=)**

"Man, what is Timber taking so long?" Tommy asked, dumping his hat on the ground. Aubrey sighed. "Maybe he just got busy on something."

"Really Piper? That's a good reason. Or maybe because he's busy being a bad-boy." Anna muttered firmly and tied her hair in a tight high ponytail.

Ryan clapped his hands to get some attention and then he pointed to Timber, who was pedalling his way towards the group. "Sorry." He panted. "Arra's getting a bit attached on me."

"Yeah. Pretty attached." Hayley grumbled sarcastically. "What?" Timber asked, sounding like he was asking Hayley of why her tone is like that as Q tosses a Baseball ball to him. "PDA much?" Anna, Wok and Roll asked in unison.

"Well, I gotta do something. She might know what I am trying to do to her." Timber reasoned. "You can do anything but promise not to get carried away." Patricia pleaded and talked to Wok if he and she could switch some positions.

"Okay guys. Let's practice." DP said and wore his mask.

**(=-=)**

It had been three days and Timber was getting popular at the school. Some Senior girls would always talk about him at free times and some Sophomore girls hang-out nearby his locker just to see him.

But somehow, he kept avoiding any Sandlot kids in the school and he didn't join them in playing at the Sandlot during yesterday; Thursday.

When Q accidentally bumped him on Timber's way to Art class, Timber actually snapped at him, telling him to get out of his way... and Ryan saw that.

Timber got new friends and this time, they are the_ little league boys. _Patricia was the 1st to discover because she saw them 1st.

Patricia was passing at the hallway, trying to answer the 5th question in her Algebra exercise. It was an easy question. It's an appropriate question for begginers but Patricia was stuck in the last question and her next class is Algebra.

If she didn't finish that, she would get B- in the oral test.

"This doesn't make s- Oof!" Patricia gasped as she fell on her butt, feeling the cold ground. "Watch where you're going, Nova!" Timber yelled and went off.

As he was getting away, Patricia stood up fast and grabbed Timber's shoulder, turning him around to face her. "What's the problem?" He asked in annoyance.

"You're hanging-out with these Little League jerks. They're supposed to be your enemy, remember?" She reminded and Timber scoffed.

"Well they're my friends _now_. How bad could that be?" He asked and turned around from her but Patricia scowled at him and turned him back again, furiously. "I'm talking to you!" She yelled.

But EJ meddles in. "Why don't you just shut up and let him go, Patty?" He arrogantly instructed as Timber looked at him. "Shut up and let me handle it."

"Well she's walking all over you, dude." EJ hissed but Timber rolled his eyes on him then glared at Patricia. "If you want _me_ to hang-out with _you_ and _your_ friends, I don't care. They're my friends. It's not like the end of the world."

"_They? _They're not your _friends_. They're just using you for popularity! I- I am your friend. The Sandlot kids are your friends. Remember how _these_ jerks called you a freaking dork, how they always mock about your control issues, how they fi-"

"That was a long time ago, Patty. Stop being a stubborn b*tch and mind your own bussiness." Timber snapped and Patricia was shocked. He can't get _that_ worst, can he?

"Take that back, Timber." She firmly muttered. She was gonna slap his face when Timber geld her wrist, stopping her. The other boys kept silent, _shock_ and _amusement_ filling in their faces.

"This is my life, Patty. And I am handling it. Now shove this hand into your throat and stick this reminder into your head. I. Am. Different. A better version of myself and I can handle it. So stop meddling with my life 'cause I don't need your help. _Deal_ with it." And with that, Timber dropped Patricia's wrist and went on to his next class with his _friends._

"Is she gonna be okay?" A boy in his group asked. "She'll be fine, David. Shut up and listen to what I'm saying." He bitterly snapped and went back to talking about their previous topic.

Patricia can't believe what she heard. This is Timber, her _supposed-to-be bestfriend_ and with some sick plan from the boys, he suddenly changed.

She needed to blame the boys but she can't help but hate Timber too. He didn't look like he even feel regretfulness in his voice when he snapped back at her.

A tear slipped from her eye and crawled down on her cheek. She had been hurt. She knows what "meddling" means but, she's not a meddler, is she?

And slowly, she recognized that she was crying and then tried to stop it, even when she's not strong enough to stop it and then she wiped them, fixing her hair.

Before stepping inside the classroom, she took a deep breath and went in. "Sorry, Ma'am but I was just in the girls' lavatory." She clearly said.

She found some Sandlot kids in her class too. There are Hayley, Tommy, Roll, Q and Aubrey. But she noticed Wok was there too, giving her concerned glances.

As the teacher noticed her less-teary eyes before shouting at her, she calms down and lets her sit down. Noticing Wok was behind her seat, he quickly asked. "What's wrong?"

Patricia thought. She can't just tell them what happened. "Cramps." She grumbled from her seat and glared at the blackboard. With that way, the Sandlot kids knows that she had a bad day.

**(=-=)**

"Patricia! We ain't got time to put make-up!" Wok yelled from the otherside, sounding happy. "I'm coming." Patricia muttered as she tied her hair in soft, low ponytail.

Going out with a mitt, she opened the door and looked for Wok. Apparently, Wok was downstairs already, joking with Anna and Roll. Patricia sighed.

"Come on. We're wasting time." Patricia bitterly mumbled and then walked out of the door. "What's her problem?" Anna and Roll asked in unison, not sure if Patricia heard them.

"I don't know. But we're here to find out." Wok said and grabbed Anna and Roll's wrist. "Maybe she had cramps. Girls always get cranky if they have cramps." Anna suggested.

"She said that earlier during Algebra. You heard that Roll, right?" He asked and Roll nodded.

**(=-=)**

"Come on Patricia. Just pitch already!" Two-ton yelled as he grabs his mitt and went to his place. "Shut up Two-ton!" Wok yelled at him before going to his place.

"Hayley." Patricia called. "Yeah?" Hayley asked, grabbing a bat then went to Patricia, who was sitting at the dug-out with Ryan and Aubrey.

"Can you pitch? I just don't feel like it." Patricia muttered as the girls shot her some confused looks. "Okay." Anna said. "Hayley can pitch right?" She asked and Hayley nodded.

Since Timber was _out_, Hayley, Anna or Patricia would always switch with some boys and they were okay with it... except for Patricia. Today, Anna switched with Ryan so Ryan is in the Dug-out. Patricia was suppose to pitch but she decided that Hayley might be good.

"Wings!" Hayley hollered as Wings' head snapped up from the ground and looked at Hayley. "You bat 1st. I pitch."

"What?" Wings and Two-ton looked confused. Wok stood straight and watched Patricia's moves, who tossed her mitt on the ground. "What's with her?" Q asked but none of them answered. DP whistled to get their attentions.

Wings came running to the Home plate. Hayley went to the pitcher's mound and Patricia quickly looked away. Wok stared at her in confusion.

"BATTER UP!" DP yelled but Wok's attention still stared at Patricia, who was being comforted by Aubrey.

Hayley pitched a fastball and the ball came flying at the left feild where Wok is located after Wings' hit. "Wok!" Wings yelled but Wok still stared at Patricia.

"Wok!" Q and Roll yelled from their positions but still, he didn't focus on them. The ball was exactly going to land _on_ him that's why no one moved from their position, knowing he could catch it.

"Matt!" He recognized that Anna was zooming in like a rocket and shoved him down the ground before the ball can hit his head. Gladly, it missed.

He was lucky Anna was fast. Well, not as fast as Wings is but Wings was actually glued on on the Home plate because he thought Wok was playing him.

"Are you okay, Matt?!" Anna asked. "Jazz, don't shout at him." Roll scolded and looked at Wok. "I'm fine. Let's play again." He said and gave them a convincing smile.

**(=-=)**

Hayley pitched her hardest and Tommy sent it flying where no one can get it. Everytime it was Wings' turn, he didn't miss the ball but sent it flying as a foul ball. Hayley and Tommy need to teach him later.

During Hayley's turn, she sent it flying far away and Q caught it before she can step on the 2nd base, which was kind of awesome. It was Anna's turn and Wings kept taunting her that she can't bat it.

Due to her force, the ball flew to Wings' direction, which was kind of confusing if it's a coincidence or really her force. Wings was just gonna jump and as the ball landed on his mitt, he can't control his balance so he fell flat on his back with Two-ton and DP sniggering.

But When it was Wok's turn, he didn't even swing at the 1st pitch that Hayley sent. DP kept standing and taking off his mitt to shake his hand because Hayley was a tough pitcher.

It kept reminding him of Timber. But, he is _lost_.

"Come on, Matt. Swing 'em." DP moaned as he shakes his hand violently. "I'll try." Wok said as he dropped the bat and rubbed his hands.

"Wok, can't we rest 1st?" Hayley asked, massaging her forearm. "We've been playing for an hour. The sun is heating up... again." She said with a pout. Wok rolled his eyes and went to the dugout.

"Finally!" Two-ton screamed and ran to the dug-out. It's a good thing that Aubrey made an orange juice inside a long bottle and then poured some into glasses.

"Patricia, want some?" Aubrey asked politely, handing a plastic cup of juice. But Patricia didn't answer. Instead, she stood up, walking towards the field. Nobody followed her. Nobody said a word or asked a question. Nobody bothered to yell at her. And no one kept their eyes off her.

She walked slowly, but stopping near the pitcher's mound. Wok figured she was kind of staring at it. And then, she stepped onto it.

Wings looked confused at what she was doing. She was just stepping on the plate, with her foot brushing on to it. Then she sat down and hugged her knees.

"What's she doing?" Tommy asked. "I don't know but the sun is shining and we don't want her to get heat stroke." Q said with a huff. They knew he was right. She stayed their like a stiff person and a little later, Ryan noticed her shoulders are shaking.

And the girls were the 1st to recognize it.

Aubrey dropped her glass on Two-ton's free hand and ran towards Patricia. All the girls came running to her but the boys remained when Patricia stood up, turned around and yelled, "STAY BACK!"

It was harsher than DP's shout. Tommy looked guilty for a reason but Wok's face remained calm. Not confused.

"This is all your fault!" She cried, wiping a tear furiously out of her face. "If you could not have changed Timber, he might be here right now!" And with that, she stormed off to her house and left the boys guilty.

Hayley crossed her arms. Aubrey shook her head in disappointment while Anna put her hands on her hips. "Explain in the beginning." Hayley muttered, demanding the boys to spill everything out.

**(=-=)**

Two-ton slowly walked in the hallway, eating a donut. He needed to get to class because break time is over and he isn't going to miss a test then get late to go at the Sandlot because of detention.

Passing by an empty classroom of some 7th graders, he saw Ms. Peffercorn cleaning. "Oh hello there Wendy." He greeted with a grin.

"Hello there Two-ton." She greeted, still sweeping the classroom with a broom. "Oh, you shouldn't clean, let the janitor do it. You _are_ a teacher. You need to teach."

"No Two-ton, but thank you for your concern. I know there are a lot of janitors in the shool but Ms. Marvin, the janitor that usually clean the 7th grade classes, had just got allergies. It's the least that I can do and I have my free time."

Two-ton thought about it, nibbling on the edge of his donut. "Well, is there something I could do for you?" He asked.

Ms. Peffercorn smiled. "Finish that donut and get me some dustpan from a janitor's closet. That would be good. Thank you Two-ton." She said, sweeping a corner.

But before Two-ton can go, Ms. Peffercoen catched up. "And make sure you don't cut class." Two-ton snorted and chuckled at that. "I will." He said as he heads off to the janitor's closet.

It wasn't far away, considering there are many janitors closet in the building. If he could do it as fast as he can, he can do a really good job.

Finally spotting a janitor's closet, he finished his donut and grasped the doorknob, opening it. But as a chubby boy, he wasn't expecting this scene.

"Two-ton?" Timber asked, pulling away from his girlfriend as he spotted Two-ton standing by the doorframe. "Uhm..." Two-ton awkwardly shifted his foot forward and grasped a dustpan.

"Uh sorry, for uh... disturbing you." Two-ton said with a sheepish red look on his face as he grasp the handle of the dustpan and closed the door.

And as he left, he shook his head, faking a vomit. "Good boy had gone bad! Should I tell Tommy?" He asked himself. "Ugh! I can't erase that in my head." He moaned, running towards the room where Ms. Peffercorn is.

Because the image was disgusting, it was stuck in his head.

The way he and her sucked faces was very... Ew! And they're a mess. Timber was panting when Two-ton looked at him. "Ahhh!" He groaned, trying to get it silent. "Disgusting!" He yelled.

**(=-=)**

During the 1st day of another school week, it was Physics class. It was a glad occurance that the Sandlot kids are together. But not now. After Patricia's out-burst, no one bothered to talk about it because they knew she was right.

The class begin to make noises as Mrs. Robinson went out to get her record book.

But Tommy's eyes caught something.

Timber stood up from his seat and went towards EJ's seat. He was talking to him like a mad man and he started to get his voice higher and higher. Since Ryan was the nearest to them, he heard everything.

_**Everything.**_

"You aren't gonna _rush_ her, will you?" Timber asked, slamming his fist on EJ's armchair. "Chill dude. I'm not going to get her yet."

"Yet!?" Timber hissed. "If I found you touching her I will beat you up. I swear, lay a hand on her and I'll drag your body to hell." He threatened.

EJ stood up slowly, smirking. "Listen Timbs. Aubrey is one of the Top three preetiest girls in school and she's available. How bad can it be?" He asked with a smirk.

Timber glared at him. Ryan gasped and stood up, rushing to Tommy. "Timber's fighting with EJ because Needman is gonna lay a hand on Aubrey." He quickly said and Tommy looked shocked and surprised.

Surprised that Ryan just spoke and shocked at the problem. Ryan came back to his seat and listened again.

"I won't go to her if you want." EJ said with a fake polite smile and Timber didn't answer. His hands were balling up to tighter fists and there, he fumed.

"Okay." EJ said and turned around, walking upto Aubrey, who was talking to Patricia.

And as Aubrey looked up to see EJ smiling at her and her eyebrow's furrowed. Patricia gulped as EJ grabbed her neck... and kissed her.

"Piper!" Wings yelled and before any of the Sandlot kids move as other students watched in shock, Timber grabbed the back of EJ's collar, turned him around and punch him, square on the face.

"Timber!" Patricia shouted in worry and confusion and that's when Timber got distracted. EJ striked him and Tommy came up to seperate him until EJ pushed him down the ground.

Before EJ could punch him again, Timber shoved EJ down on an armchair and death was coming it's way.

Wings, Two-ton and DP tried to seperate Timber but it took minutes. Q and Ryan were comforting Aubrey while Patricia and Wok looked shocked.

Anna and Roll were now finding the teacher because it was violent. EJ looked horribly close to his tombstone right now because Timber didn't stop beating him.

Timber was now a killing-machine and Two-ton regrets it for teaching him that. Finally, Tommy gathered all of his strength and pulled Timber. His legs kicked and his hands wiggled like he wanted EK killed. Wok helped him stop struggling by holding his arms.

Some other boys went towards EJ, handing him a lot of tissue and cloth because right now, he was bleeding to death.

**(=-=)**

"This is getting worst." Tommy muttered bitterly and walked towards Timber's house with the others. The girls tried to soothe Patricia because she was crying out badly.

The Sandlot boys knew Timber was supposed to dump Arrabelle right this day and still, he didn't. Not because he doesn't feel like it but that's because he forgot.

And, they all know that he isn't going to do it because he had no more connection with the Sandlot kids ever since the 3rd day of school.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

All the boys heard some footsteps coming it's way to them and the door opened, revealing Timber's mom. "Oh." She said happily and remained herself calm.

"Come in." She said, stepping out of the way and made the boys get in. "Here for Timber?" She asked and Tommy nodded. "Thank you Aunt Rachel." He said and Timber's mother nodded.

"He's upstairs." Rachel said with a grin. "You know," she started before the boys can step onto the staircase. They looked at her. "Timber sometimes says he misses you guys."

"And what did you say?" Wings asked, making the boys look at him. Rachel giggled. "I asked why can't he join you. He said he was just having trouble."

"Uhm, do you said something after that?" Q asked and Rachel sighed. "That's how Freshman works." Ryan grinned at that and pushed Tommy's back gently to make him go upstairs.

As everyone got across Timber's bedroom door, Tommy knocked. "Mom, I'm busy!" Timber's voice announced behind the door.

"This is important, sweety!" Tommy joked and the others stifled a laugh. "Oh, if that's you David, I'm gonna make sure your head's stuck in the toilet! I told you I'm busy!" He angrily yelled.

"That's what you want." Tommy whispered and looked at the guys. Counting one to three, they busted the door opened and saw Timber, sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the window sill.

"What the hell is this?" Timber asked, getting unhappy. Two-ton grinned. "Were getting you back."

"Like nothing happened? Pshhh. Face it guys. I am not going back to you." Timber said, turning around so his back is facing them.

"Timber. We just wanna see you." Wings said with his mouth forming a thin line bit Timber scoffed. "Go back to hell." Timber muttered bitterly as he grips his knees tighter.

"Timber, just talk to us for a moment." Ryan spoke. Timber looked behind him, causing for everyone to grimace at him. He didn't look beaten up but the edge of his lips had a purple mark. And he had a split lip.

"Face it guys. You can't do anything. You've got what you wanted." Timber said as he looked outside.

"We just wanted to ask why you got bitter on us." Q said anxiously and Timber sighed. "If you aren't a bunch of... freakshows, this would've turned good."

Tommy knew Timber was trying to control his temper that's why he thought of some other name than other hurting names. Wok groaned.

"Please Timber. Just cool down and talk to us." He said. Timber wasn't talking to them. He was just throwing insults. And by that, Timber jumped off the window sill and onto the roof.

He rolled down roughly, sat up as he arrives at edge of the roof and jumped onto the ground. Tommy and the others rushed to the window and looked outside for Timber.

"Timber! Come back to us!" The boys yelled at him with hatred, anxiousness, annoyance and frustration.

"Look guys." Timber said, arrogantly. "You made me look like this. You made me act like this. You made me talk like this, and _You_, changed me."

Tommy was shaking his head in desperation. They wanted him like this in the 1st place. And now, they like the shy and friendly Timber back.

"Catch him!" Tommy yelled and then they all bolted out of Timber's room, bid Rachel a goodbye and stormed off to find Timber.

"Timber must've hurt a leg." Q said while running. "Well he can't get away that long. Wok, Roll, call Jazz. Quickly!" Wings instructed and looked for the running pitcher.

**(=-=)**

"Aunt Rachel, can we borrow your rotating phone?" Wok asked, panting. Rachel smiled. "Of course."

Wok and Roll rushed to the phone which was on the drawer next to a lamp, and Wok picked the phone up. "They're in my house, right?" Roll nodded. "They gotta be."

Calling Patricia, since they know Wok is Patricia's brother, Roll bit his lip. And finally, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Hayley!" He called. "Geez, stop shouting Wok. What's the problem?" She asked as Wok took a deep breath. "Send Jasmine running down the Birchmen street. We need to find Timber. We're here at Timber's house but he escaped."

"Okay I'll tell her." She said immediately and ended the call.

**(=-=)**

"Where the heck is Timber?" Two-ton asked, panting. Tommy stopped, taking a deep breath which ached his chest. "He couldn't be that far." Wings said.

"There he is!" DP hollered, pointing at the boy who climbed up a lamppost and stepped onto the top of the bus, earning some loud protests.

"That is one hell of a boy." Ryan muttered as Q and Two-ton faced him with weird looks. They started to run towards Timber, who kept climbing up from some balconies, and then went to the roofs.

**(=-=)**

"Out of my way!" Timber yelled, passing by some nerdy boys in the sidewalk. He kept running and looked behind if they are following. So far, Wings is catching up to him.

He tried to mentain the energy in his body but he can't. His legs really ache because of jumping down, especially the last roof he ran on.

There are no more roofs and this is the last roof he was running on. At the edge, he jumped without a thought. He looked scared at 1st but then noticed men carrying furnitures and a trampoline out of a truck.

He landed on it and bounced up, landing hardly on the ground. He continued running.

Timber kept running, trying to get away from the boys. Looking on his way, he saw Arrabelle and a couple of boys following her trail like she was a queen.

Timber knew she was that kind of person. And on the way, Arrabelle saw him and she panicked. Timber's face looked a bit angry but raised an eyebrow.

He ran, avoiding Arrabelle's figure and he started to speed up. His heartbeat was racing as fast as he is and then he looked back, to see Wings following up.

He was ten seconds away from him and he knew Wings couldn't turn if he was this fast. So he turned by a corner and he happily ran away from the overlapping Wings.

But he crashed onto someone.

_"Why are you so stupid Timber!?" _Timber mentally slapped his face and looked at who he crashed on. _"Oh no!"_

He stood up immediately, and tried to get away, but Anna gripped his ankles, making him fall down on the ground. "Jazz, get your hands off me!" He yelled.

"No, you won't get away with this!" Anna yelled as she kept her grip tight. "Nice going Jazz." Wings said, walking towards them. "Just let me go!" Timber yelled, yanking his leg off from Anna's grip.

"Can't kick a girl, can ya'?" Ryan asked with a smirk as they arrived at last. "Jesus Christ!" Two-ton yelled, panting like he was in a marathon... which they think they are.

"Why do you have to be so fast Timber? I never knew you were _that_ fast." DP panted, grabbing Timber's arms who was trying to avoid their touches.

"Let me go. Please!" Timber yelled.

"Magic words work for us if you are the real Timber." Tommy sarcastically said as he helped Anna up. Finally, Wok and Roll came.

"I _am_ the real Timber!" Timber yelled at them.

"No." A female voice said and looked at the corner where the voice came. And they saw, the other girls. "You came!" Wok, Roll and Anna yelled in happiness.

"The real Timber doesn't curse, make insults, brag about anything and doesn't get rough with his own girlfriend." Patricia firmly said, looking at Timber, who was on the ground, being gagged by Two-ton after he yelled.

"Let's go to our destination." Aubrey said as everyone smiled at her, walking with Timber, who was being held by Two-ton and Wings.

**(=-=)**

"Finally." Wok sighed, lying on Timber's bed. Rachel didn't know what they were doing but they gotta try to mentain the silence that was there after they left and before they came.

Rachel kept hearing footsteps and unhearable mutters. But she did hear clear statements.

_"Tie him on the chair!"_

_"Get the gag off his mouth!"_

_"Shut up and stop messing around!"_

_"We could just place him on the bed!"_

_"Don't let him get out."_

Tommy kept fighting with DP about where to place Timber. Two-ton and Wings carried Timber like they were kidnapping him but they were having a lot of trouble.

Two-ton carried his wrists. No problem with that. But Timber kept digging his finger nails on Two-ton's skin. Wings was having trouble with his legs because Timber kept wiggling it.

Ryan and Q tossed some rope by Timber's window from outside and Wok and Roll helped them. By the time Two-ton saw this, he walked behind Roll to pick up the long rope they were pulling and tied Timber up.

Tommy and DP kept arguing and Hayley and Patricia joined in. Anna just kept silent even though she's a bubbly person and listened what those guys were arguing about.

As Tommy yelled, he then noticed Two-ton tying ropes on Timber. "Two-ton! The rope is just for his hands and legs, idiot!" Tommy yelled, walking over to them.

"Well what do we do?" Wings asked, almost fuming. "Tie him on the chair. Didn't you hear what I said?" Wings groaned and told Two-ton to carry him because he was getting tired.

Two-ton dragged Timber by his ankles and onto where the chair is.

**(=-=)**

"Okay. We need to ask you a bunch of questions about your _new_ life." A female voice muttered. "Hayley, is that you?" Timber asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"We're suppose to question you." A deep voice said. "Not the other way around." Timber sighed. "Wings?"

"Shut up and get on with it!" Someone hissed as Timber gulped.

"So, how do you feel when you are the popular boy in school?" Someone asked. Timber knows he can guess who the person and he is right. He knows the one who hissed at him was Two-ton. Who else would get very impatient?

"Better." Timber casually said with a smirk. "And does Arrabelle do something to you, like, everyday?" Someone **-Two-ton- **asked again. "No." Timber said, shifting to his seat awkwardly because the voices sound like people were _very_ near him.

"Really?" Two-ton asked. Timber sighed. "Maybe... I guess." He said. He heard some of them groan and some of them sigh. "Tell us the truth!" Tommy yelled.

"What do you mean anyway?" Timber asked, getting confused and irritated. "You know... if she led or forced you to cutting classes and stuff." Two-ton said.

Timber paused his breath, trying to process what Two-ton means. "Wait. Are you asking about the incident in the janitors' closet?" He asked.

"Is this the real Timber?" Aubrey asked, getting worried. "Because I know Timber wouldn't cut class. And what do you mean about the incident in the janitors' closet?"

"Oh, Timber was cutting classes with Arrabelle. I found them inside the janitor's closet, doing _something._" Two-ton emphasized the last word with a smirk, making Timber shout. "Shut up!"

"Uh, anyways... did Arrabelle threaten you to do something?" DP asked, trying to get their _bussiness_ going. "No. Why would Arra do that?" Timber asked.

"Because she's a who-"

"Not a nice word to choose, Tommy." Hayley cuts his line.

"Well, why do you keep pushing us down when you were getting popular?" Ryan asked, making a frown on his face. "Come on guys. I mean, I just got popular for maybe once. What's the problem with that?" Timber asked casually.

"So you're gonna choose popularity over friendship?" Ryan asked, making Timber stutter then go silent. "I-I-I, was j-j-ust, uh trying to e-enjoy this... time." Timber said.

"We told you, dump Arrabelle into hell. Not get more attached to her." Tommy explained as Timber bit his lip. "You were treating us like dirt." Q said with a frown.

"Well what do I do? If you don't want me like this then why don't you just turn me back?! God, I feel stupid right now." Timber raised his voice, hinting the tone of annoyance in his voice.

But he could never be annoyed than before. He heard a couple of low whispers and that made him think. "Oh God..." he breathed out. "You won't do that, will you?"

"Thanks for the idea, Timbs." Wings said and Timber groaned. "You won't do that! Don't even think about changing me back to normal. You just can'tdo it! You just _can't! _"

"New operation doctor?" DP asked and everyone chuckled.

**(=-=)**

Rachel didn't really know what the commotion was and she was getting curious of why Patricia and Hayley started to call a Hair stylist.

She heard them talking on the phone about how to get your normal haircolor back and that made Rachel giggle. They were trying to get Timber's old haircolor back. At last, the two girls put the phone down but went out.

And now, Rachel was wiping some glasses from inside the cupboards when she heard footsteps go down the staircase. "Aunt Rachel?" Tommy called.

"Hello Tommy and DP. What's going on upstair?" Rachel asked. DP chuckled as he approached the counter. "Well, we're just getting Timber ready for school tomorrow."

Rachel sighed with a happy smile. "But why are you tying my son? Are you trying to threaten him?" She asked with a sheepish smile. Tommy snorted and chuckled. "No, of course not. We just want to borrow some scissors, may we?"

Rachel grinned. But before she can respond, they heard loud sounds and loud arguements.

"Shut up!"

"Let me handle it!"

_Thump!_

"Look at what you've done!"

"You told us to knock him out!"

"I didn't ... you that, idiot!"

_Thump!_

"Aubrey, get the blindfold off!"

_Thump! Slam! Smash! _

_Oof! Bam! Slam! _

_Crash! Thump! Oof!_

DP told Tommy he'll go upstairs and Tommy nodded. "What's going on?" Rachel asked again as Tommy sighed. "We wanted the old Timber back."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. "You know, Timber's new. So we want him to change back in his normal life. He used to be shy and friendly but now, he's mean. So we want him to be the real Timber again!"

Rachel chuckled and smiled at Tommy. Before she can speak, they heard another loud sound from upstairs.

"... getting away!"

_Footsteps and doorsknobs turn._

"MOM, HELP ME!"

"YOU'RE MOM'S NOT HOME!"

_Door closes and footsteps randomly runs._

"Uhm, okay." Rachel agrees and Tommy jumped in success. "Thanks aunt Rachel." He muttered and rushed upstairs.

**(=-=)**

As Tommy left the room with DP on his trail, Wings and Q kept arguing. "If we put him on the bed 1st, he won't escape." Wings argued. But Q didn't surrender. "If we untie him 1st and then hold his arms so he can't hold anything to get us off him, we could get him successfully on the bed!"

"Shut up!" Anna, Wok and Roll yelled at them.

"Just let me handle it!" Wings hissed at Q but Q rolled his eyes and groaned. "You're such a blockhead."

"Timber!" Aubrey suddenly gasped and everyone looked at Timber, who hit the wall with the back of his head because Two-ton and Ryan kept hitting him with pillows. He hit the wall do hard it created a loud sound.

Timber groaned. "Ow..."

"Look at what you've done!" Anna yelled at them. "What did _we_ do?" Two-ton argued. Anna gripped her hair, pulling it tightly. "We aren't suppose to _abuse_ him."

"B-but..." Two-ton tried to form words until Ryan handled it. "You told us to knock him out!" He yelled, facing and looking at Wings.

"I didn't tell you that, idiot!" Wings yelled back. But they didn't know Timber was trying to cut the ropes behind his back with a pocket-knife he had when they were talking about what to do.

Ryan shoved Wings and Wings shoved back with stronger force, which caused Ryan to fall down on the ground. He was gonna charge back like Wings was doing also when Q and Anna stopped them.

Wok and Roll were watching in amusement like Two-ton is. Q sighed. "Aubrey, get the blindfold off!" He shouted as he held Ryan tightly, making Ryan furious.

As Aubrey took the blindfold slowly and carefully, she smiled at Timber. Timber smirked. "Thanks." He said. Everyone looked confused. Sure she took the blindfold off but why'd he just smirk like that?

"What?" Aubrey asked, backing off slowly, until Timber immediately kept quiet. But Wings escaped Anna's grip and then charged up to Ryan by pushing him and locking him on the ground.

Two-ton and Aubrey jumped off the bed to help Ryan get away but Wings already had his hands on him. Wok and Roll were laughing hysterically, their eyes closing and getting blurry. Q groaned and helped them take Wings off him.

All of them were busy that they didn't know Timber was already untying every rope wrapped around his body. As in _every_ rope.

Finally, they all heard a loud 'Thump' and then looked at where the sound came from. "Oh no." Anna mumbled.

Timber pushed Wok and Roll 1st, with a 'Slam', inside his closet and closed them, pushing a paintbrush he randomly picked up into the handles to keep it shut. Then Anna and Wings, the fast runners sped to him and and was going to jump on him until Timber dodged them.

Wings slammed on the wall and Anna smashed a lamp accidentally on the way. Aubrey and Q ran towards him. Q grabbed Timber's arms but, Timber wrapped a rope around him so his arms so he won't move before Aubrey can grip him.

"Two-ton! Grab him!" Ryan yelled. But both of them still ended up in the tight ropes. "Uhhh!" Ryan gasped as he fell on the floor. Wings and Anna still didn't get up due to a little dizziness. Anna could feel the little sharp pain on her skin by the arms after slamming onto the lamp.

Two-ton fell on the floor, the drawer with him and created a loud 'Bam' and he began to be wrapped by ropes. Aubrey stood up quickly, jumping because her legs were wrapped and jumped on Timber's back.

"You won't escape!" She yelled, making Timber cringe. Aubrey landed on her back, feeling the bed and Timber wrapped the ropes around her, quick as possible.

Wok and Roll came out, screaming and charging for Timber since they got the paintbrush broken, until Timber ran around them, tying ropes onto them. "Holy cow." Anna muttered, catching some breath.

"Don't let him get away!" Aubrey yelled as Timber stopped to see DP by the door way. "Okay Timber, take it easy." He whispered. And Timber narrowed his eyes.

He ran to DP, who stood up on the drawer to ran away from him. He accidentally kicked a glass on the desk creating the crashing sounds, and Timber caught up to him. He tied the ropes on his legs and DP fell down, face 1st on the floor.

Wings stood up slowly, rubbing his right knee and hopped on his left foot to go after Timber. Timber started to run towards the door. His room was big but it was messy and full of victimized people.

Timber was luckily getting away when he tripped from the rope on the floor with an 'Oof' and Wok and Roll yelled with Anna. "He's getting away!"

Timber stood up immediately and opened the door, yelling. "MOM, HELP ME!"

"YOU'RE MOM IS NOT HOME!" Wings yelled as he grabbed Timber in an awkward way **-if Timber was ever a girl-**. His left arm scooped Timber up, trying to lock both of his arms so he can't do anything and his right hand held Timber's mouth from keeping him shouting.

Since Wings was the 3rd tallest in the group, **-even when he had the same height with all the girls-**, he tried to throw him on the ground and kneeled on Timber's back.

"Okay, okay." Timber breathed. "I give up." He said as he tried to get air. Wings smiled in victory, looking up to see if anyone is smiling. All of them did smile but they were still tangled up in ropes, tired of what happened.

**(=-=)**

"What the heck happened in here?" Hayley asked, flipping her hair. Patricia chuckled. "It looks like a typhoon came."

Tommy huffed as he cut all the ropes in everyone's body or even unwrap them. "Timber is totally a disaster. He roped everyone with his rope, kind of one to nine. It happened fast."

Patricia smirked and then pulled a girl from outside Timber's room. "She's here." She said as everyone looked at the girl. Timber's eyes widened and groaned. "I'm not going through _that_ again!"

Wings chuckled and gripped his wrist as Two-ton gripped the other. Wok and Roll gripped his ankles and now, he was so much in trouble. "Tommy! I beg you, please!" He pleaded but Tommy rolled his eyes.

"DP, can you write check on the box? The 1st process of our operation is now happening and nothing will distract it." Tommy said, crossing his arms like a boss.

DP nodded. "Yes doctor Santorelli. And I promise you this moment, we're not gonna forget it." He said, kind of like copying Tommy's old quote.

Tommy snapped his fingers. "Sir Two-ton. Will you do the honors before starting our operation?" He asked as Two-ton faced him. "Doctor Santorelli, I cut kidneys and do Brain surgery. How bad could it be?" He acted as everyone laughed at him, except for Timber.

And with that, he put a blindfold on Timber and shoved a towel inside his mouth and tied it.

**(=-=)**

"Okay, when someone fights you, what do you say?" Tommy asked, going through this training... again.

"I'll beat 'em up like hell." Timber casually said as he leaned on the back of he chair comfortably, flinching at his leg because he can't scratch it... for a reason.

"No, the real Timber doesn't do that. He always calls for help." DP corrected, shoving a lot of popcorn in his mouth and chew them, swallowing quickly.

"What? No way! They'll probably thought I'm some kind of a sick weenie or something." Timber complained as Two-ton and Wings snorted.

"The real Timber is a weenie." DP corrected again and Timber groaned, trying to grab DP's hand but failed miserably since his hands are... tied on the arms of the chair.

"You're too shy, you're too innocent, you're weak, you're too nice, you're defenseless, uhm... you're gentle, you always control your temper, uh, you don't show off, you're such a wuss and _finally_, you are way. Too. Dumb." DP reminded.

"You still remember that?" Timber asked and DP nodded.

"Come on! Be nice. Timber says something nice as in... always." Aubrey supported as leaned onto Wok's shoulder. Timber groaned and tried to forget every bad minds that was absorbed by his brain.

**(=-=)**

"Please seat down properly and I'll check your attendance." Wendy mumbled, grinning widely as she took the last glance on her engagement ring.

Wings and the other Sandlot kids in his class smiled since they know Squints finally proposed to her. But that still didn't made everything more interesting.

"Where's Timber?" She asked, glancing at her wristwatch. "I'm here!" Timber yelled, getting inside of the classroom. The Sandlot kids knows he sometimes gets late due to... something.

Everyone gaped at his _old_ look. His Golden locks are back. Aubrey giggled as Wings chuckled. Wok and Ryan bit their lips so they can't laugh and Patricia smiled widely at Timber, who was looking at her.

Wendy smiled. "You changed your haircolor?" She asked. Timber shook his head. "Oh. No Wendy. This is my natural haircolor." He reminded as he returned his eyes on the Sandlot kids.

"Yeah!" Wok can't stop it. He is really excited. Wendy warned him with a soft look and made Timber seat.

"Babe..." Arrabelle called with her voice quite and low. She was surprised that Timber is... _back_.

He's smile is not so... interesting. He didn't smirk at her or flash her a flirty look. He's turned back to a sheepish attitude. And now, he's wearing sneakers and pants but what caught her attention is, he is wearing an Orange striped t-shirt.

Not a Red color was spotted on him. "Uhm, what happened to you?" She asked, looking down on he floor. Timber shrugged. "I just kinda got busy." He mumbled with a small smile on his face.

Patricia tapped Timber's shoulder after he sat and talked to Arrabelle. Timber looked behind to see his Sandlot friends smiling at him. "Welcome back Timber." She whispered as Timber smiled and thanked... like the old Timber would do.

**(=-=)**

Timber came at the cafeteria during lunch, three minutes late because he went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Instead of going to Arrabelle's table with the group of jocks and cheerleaders, he went towards his _real_ friends who saved him a seat.

Arrabelle gaped at him.

"Hello guys." Timber greeted and sat between Wings and Tommy, and then across Patricia. "So nice to see the old Timber back. The shy-and-gentle mode is on." Hayley sighed dreamily as she looked at Timber.

Everyone grinned.

As Timber was gonna open his lunch bag, someone tapped his shoulder. "Timber." _She_ called.

Everyone rolled their eyes and watched the scene with amusement. "Why don't you come and join us?" She asked in a nervous and panicky smile. Timber shook his head. "I sit here so I eat here." He simply said.

Arrabelle scoffed. "What? You're sitting here in the loserville with a bunch of misfits? C'mon Timber, be a man!" She hissed, glaring at him.

Timber stood up, then faced her fully. Standing close to her, feeling each other's breath, he stared at her eyes as the Sandlot kids looked at them.

Arrabelle stared at him, wondering what could he possibly do next. He cupped her face with both hands and leaned near to her. Patricia gripped Tommy and Wok's hands while the both boys tried to get her off.

Aubrey was biting her lip that Q and Ryan tried to calm her down because her lips were getting red.

Timber stopped and looked at Arrabelle, who closed her eyes and was waiting for his strike. "Oh, sorry Arrabelle. But it's better if I'm without 'ya." He muttered, pushing Arrabelle slowly and gently away from his face.

"What!?" Arrabelle shouted, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at them. "What're you doing?" She asked, totally confused. Timber smiled at her. "Can't you see? I'm dumping you."

Everyone around them caused sounds and noises. Others are happy while others are surprised and shocked... like Arrabelle.

"You-you... you can't do that!" Arrabelle shouted. "Whow, Bella!" DP called, walking over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Didn't you hear what he said?" He asked, looking at Arrabelle with wide eyes.

Arrabelle looked at him in annoyance. "HE DUMPED YOU!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him. "TIMBER DUMPED ARRABELLE!" He shouted as everyone erupted in laughter and cheers.

Due to humiliation, she screamed and cried, running out of the cafeteria. Timber and DP laughed as they got back to their seats.

"I can't belive I'm admitting this but... that was awesome." Timber muttered as he looked at everyone with amusement in his face. "Glad that you _came_ back to us!" Aubrey asked.

Timber smiled sheepishly. "Yes. But... I am so sorry for being mean and rude to you guys. Especially you, Tricia." He apologized then glanced at Patricia's face.

Patricia smiled. "Now that's better." She murmured as everyone smiled.

**(=-=)**

Timber finally had a fine life with the Sandlot kids. He talked to Wings about having feelings for Patricia but just can't tell it. Wings was glad that this is Timber, the shy one.

He had trouble on talking to Patricia that he just sighed and picked up a ballpen and ripped a paper out if his notebook.

_Hi Tricia. I just wanted to ask you a question. _

He started and paused for another question. Talking to girls are hard, even when you're sending a message to her. He gulped and then wrote two boxes down the question.

_Would you like to go out on a date with me?_

He wrote "Yes" beside the 1st box and then "No" beside the 2nd box. Turning around to face Patricia, who was writing some equations on her Algebra notebook even when it's still Music class, Wendy's teaching subject, he gathered a lot of courage.

He handed Patricia the folded paper and Patricia looked up to see Timber blushing madly. Patricia shrugged and grabbed the paper and opened it so she can see what is written inside.

Timber turned around quickly and shut his eyes closed so he can relax. It's not like he's going to get embarassed, right? But what he didn't know is that Patricia is smirking behind him...

Patricia checked an answer and then wrote something. As he tapped Timber's shoulder, who looked back instantly, he grabbed the paper gently making Patricia smile wider.

When Ryan looked up from his notebook so he can copy the kinds of notes on the blackboard, he saw Patricia and Timber passing notes. He quickly shook Wok's arms who looked annoyed at him, and then Ryan pointed to the two friends.

Wok wished he can tell Ryan, "you can speak" in a 'duh' tone but insisted.

Wok watched as he tapped Wings and Aubrey's arms to see what Patricia and Timber are doing.

Timber faced infront to look at the paper and then frowned at the answer. "No?" He asked himself. He looked behind to see Patricia biting her lip and blushing lightly.

"Why not?" He asked, not noticing that his friends were watching him. Patricia giggled. "Look at the back of the paper." She murmured and then continued to solve her equations.

Timber faced in front again and flipped the paper, only to see Patricia's cute handwriting.

_Man up and ask me personally. We're not 4th graders. :)_

Timber was out of breath. He can't believe it. He was shouting happily inside himself and he can't wait to out-burst it but he mentained calm. So he quickly turned himself around and asked Patricia the same question.

"Patricia, would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked sheepishly. Patricia giggled and nodded. "Absolutely, anytime, anywhere." she said, biting her knuckles gently to hold off a giggle.

Timber faced infront and shrunk on his chair, blushing madly. What they didn't know is that the Sandlot kids heard them. Wok's mouth dropped, hearing the conversation.

Wings and Aubrey tried to laugh silently even when they can't and Ryan patted Wok's shoulder. "It's okay. You'll find someone too." He muttered with a grin and laughed with Wings and Aubrey.

**(=-=)**

Now, since Timber had asked Patricia out, he suggested a time and then they'll leave. Wok explained the story to his parents during dinner and Patricia was red as a tomato.

Her father raised an eyebrow at her while her mother giggled. "Well, is he cute? Handsome? Nice?" Her mother questioned. "Mom!" Wok and Patricia yelled. Wok's tone was disappointment and annoyance while Patricia's tone was humiliation and embarassment.

"Aren't you supposed to warn Patricia?" Wok asked as his mother smiled. "Wok, she's beginning to experience romance in her life. But I just hope they'll last long and... well, act like responsible teenagers. Your father and I met in a the same age as you and at 1st, we didn't get along until Senior prom." Wok made a disgusted face then turned to his father.

"Are you sure you can trust this boy?" Her father asked, leaning on the table with his elbows and Patricia nodded. "Yup daddy. I'm not gonna stay as a daddy's girl this long." She muttered as her father sighed.

"Well then, have fun with that." Her father smiled gently and continued to eat. Wok was dumbstrucked. "B-b-but, but mom! Dad! Shouldn't you be grounding her!?" He asked.

Patricia rolled her eyes on him. "Matt, be glad someone admires your sister." His mother said and patted his head gently. Wok rolled his eyes this time and continue to eat.

**(=-=)**

Tommy and the Sandlot kids started to play on the field, laughing and joking around. Aubrey and the girls watched in amusement. They wanted to watch the boys before switching.

Timber happily pitched at Tommy's bat and sent it flying out of the field. "Seriously Santa? Everytime you bat we run out of baseballs." Two-ton complained as he watched Tommy run through every bases.

"Enjoy it!" The girls yelled in unison as everyone laughed at them.

**(=-=)**

**I don't own the characters and I don't own The Sandlot 3. Credits to **__** for allowing me to use her familiar character so search for her username and read her fanfic **_**"Goldfish".**_

**See ya! -d00dlequeen15**


End file.
